White Flag
by silverashtrees
Summary: When Kane walks in on his daughter with the enemy, he decides to permanently punish her by ensuing an arranged marriage.


"I'm telling you, Julie, this dress had your name written _all _over it!"

"Claire, I'm really not a dressy kinda person, I mean...-"

"Stop! Stop!"

The girls came to a hault in the middle of the hallway, having to watch Tooley run over, out of breath, blaring warnings at them. He crouched down with his hands on his knees to take in a few breaths before informing the girls on what he had been instructed.

"What is it, Tooley?" Julie asked.

"Kane says the Burners are attacking!"

The girls exchanged a look of confusion, more so from Julie who was terribly confused why the boys would do that without informing her of anything. That way she could've made an escape, and probably could've helped, too.

"Oh... really?" mused Claire, trying to sound convincing. "Why didn't Deluxe get a warning, then?"

"Yeah!" he began, catching his breath. "He says to me that I best go tell Julie so she can get to safety! Come on, Julie, I'm takin' you to your dad!" with that, he hoisted the slim girl over his shoulder, her legs flailing.

"No no, put me down, I'll be fine!" she cried.

"Uh, pretty sure we'll be fine in my pod-"

"Kane wants Julie. I'm just followin' my orders, lady." After interruptng Claire, with a clumsy motion he carried Julie off to his master. Julie made hand signals to her friend, both well aware that he could not see them - it was still confusing to both as to why the Burners would 'attack' - as he'd put it - without letting Julie know.

Soon after they were told, a message came up all over Deluxe warning the citizens that they were on the loose and were 'dangerous'. Julie rolled her eyes at all the fuss.

"Mr. K, I gotcha' daughter!" Tooley threw the girl over his shoulder, landing her on both feet heavily. She turned around to face her father, brushing off her shoulders.

"Dad, it's no big deal, I would've been fine with Claire. Like the Burners ever scared me before, aha," she laughed nervously.

"You never told me you'd been to Motor City, Julie."

The room paused.

"...Huh?" her heart began to beat rapidly. How did he...

"Don't play dumb with me, young lady. The bots saw you down in Motor City. Look," Kane turned to face his daughter, surprisingly less angry than she'd expected. "I know you want to help your father by gathering information from the Burners, but it's dangerous down there - especially for you. Stay safe. Don't go down there."

Julie sighed inwardly. Close one.

"I-I'm sorry, dad. I was just trying to help."

"I understand. And that's why I'm doing this for your own good. Your own protection."

Her eyes popped open.

"Do what?"

He smirked. "You're grounded."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, BUSTEEEEEED!" Tooley exclaimed.

Julie's mouth had hit the floor. "Grounded!? I'm 17, you can't do that!"

"I'm Abraham Kane, I can do whatever I want," he said slyly, then changed his tone to authorative. "Also, I'm your father, and you will do as I say. Do NOT leave your room until I say."

Just as Julie was about to object, red lights began lighting up the room, on and off, accompanied by loud sirens. They looked around confused, then Kane turned, opening up a large red screened map in the air, dotting out locations.

"Those darned Burners have defeated the bots, send out the guards!" Kane shouted, then motioned for Tooley to take his daughter away.

Julie didn't struggle this time, she was too shocked at the actual thought that she was grounded. Had she ever been grounded before? Not that she could remember... she'd always been daddy's little girl. Well, up until all of this...

Tooley swiped a card over the machine on the wall, two white automatic doors opening. When he stepped inside he managed to put Julie down more gently this time, though her legs gave way and she fell back slightly, her toosh slamming onto the bed.

"Now stay there 'til your dad comes," he ordered, attempting to sound in control. Then before leaving, turned on his heel and chirped in a smitten voice, "Heh, bye Julie!"

He let the door slide closed behind him, leaving Julie on her own.

She huffed, folding her arms angrily. Looking around, the room was pure white; the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the door, the bed. It was probably just a box room judging by the size - barely enough space to pace around in and the bed took up most of it. In the corner of the room right at the top a small venting window was visible. It was definitely big enough to crawl through as an escape, but the glass was thick and probably had a long fall behind it.

This was gonna suck.


End file.
